1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to spinning-reel sounding mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to sounding mechanisms that produce sound when either the spool or spool shaft rotates relative to the other.
2. Background Information
Spinning reels are generally furnished with a reel body, which rotatably supports a handle, and with a rotor and a spool that is rotatably fitted onto the spool shaft. The spinning-reel spool moves reciprocatingly with respect to the reel body, and includes a bobbin trunk portion onto the outer circumference of which fishing line is wound, and a larger-diameter skirt portion provided at the rear end of the bobbin trunk portion. The bobbin trunk portion and the skirt portion are made of a metal and formed integrally by, for example, forging. Front drag type spinning reels are furnished with, in the interior thereof: a drag mechanism having a plurality of drag plates; a sounding mechanism for producing sound when the drag mechanism operates; and so forth.
This kind of sounding mechanism is furnished with a pawl member mounted at the rear of the bobbin trunk portion, and a disk member non-rotatably fastened on the spool shaft and on which a plurality of jags are formed to have intervals along its circumferential direction. The fore end of the pawl member repeatedly contacts with the fore ends of the jags by relative rotation between the bobbin trunk portion and the spool shaft. This kind of pawl member is fastened by fitting a pushnut or the like onto a pin member pressure-inserted into the rear end of the bobbin trunk portion.
The foregoing conventional spinning-reel sounding mechanism requires a thick wall portion inside the bobbin trunk portion, especially if the bobbin trunk portion is formed by forging, in order to pressure-insert the pin member for fitting the pawl member. When a thick wall portion is provided in the bobbin trunk portion in this way, the mass of the bobbin trunk portion increases, giving rise to the likelihood of preventing reduction in weight of the spool.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a spinning reel sounding mechanism which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.